


Lost and found

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Demons, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Dean x Reader - Based on the prompt : I almost lost you " - Dean goes missing and you and Sam do everything you can to find him. When you finally find Dean . Things are not what they should be.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	Lost and found

Dean had been missing for almost a month. It felt like your whole world was falling apart . He had gone out just to grab some more beer and never returned. 

You and Sam had searched high and low for him but with no luck . About a week after he went missing you finally got a lead . It was demons they had somehow grab Dean and took him god knows where. 

You didn't want to think about what they could be doing to him. But you had to think positive and believe you would get Dean back he was strong .You had to believe that or you would fall apart.

The thing was nobody was talking .All the demons that you and Sam had summon had refused to talk. Crowley wouldn't appear when he was called. So every lead you had was a dead end .It was getting frustrating. 

But you refuse to give up looking for Dean.

****************************************************

It was early one morning and you had just open your eyes when Sam busted through the door. " it's Dean " he said making sit up "What ?" you asked 

" He just called he is a motel just a couple hours from here "he said You scrambled out of bed " what happen ? Did he say .. Is he ok " you asked.

Sam shook his head " I don't know he sounded pretty out of it .I just told him to rest until we got there " he said You hurried and slipped on your clothes and slip on your shoes while he was talking 

"Let's go " you said and followed Sam out to the car . 

*********************************************

The drive towards dean was the longest in your life. You were so thankful that he was alright . You needed to see him to hold him to really make it real that he was back .

Finally after what seemed like forever you guys were at the hotel . Sam parked right in front of the room Dean was in. You both climbed out of the car as you were the door opened up and a exhausted looking Dean step out of the room

You couldn't stop the tears or yourself as you flung yourself at Dean wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your face in his chest. Just to have him with you again was overwhelming.

"Oh thank god you're safe " you said as you sob into his shoulder. His arms slowly came around you " yeah. I am good " he said . You pulled back and looked at him. 

He met your eyes briefly but then looked away pulling away even more.. Then it was Sam's turn to pull his brother into a hug . "What happen ?" you asked 

Dean shook his head " Some punk demons gang up on me and grabbed me " he said " it kind of fuzzy after that .." I just woke up in this motel room ." he said

You could tell that wasn't the whole story but the way Dean was looking you didn't want to push it . So instead " well for now all that matters you back

and alright ." you said as you grab his hand and led him to the car 

" Let's get you back home so you can rest " you said Dean just nodded and the both of you slip into the backseat. Sam took the driver seat and pull the car back onto the road.

Dean slid down in the seat you gripped tightly his hand. The car was silent and after a while you realize that Dean had drifted off to sleep next to you . 

You didn't know why but you had a feeling that Dean wasn't as ok as he was saying he was.

************************************************  
Things were different as you took noticed over the next couple days . Dean was different he acted differently towards you. Before the two of you shared a bedroom even though you had a room for yourself.

But that first night back as soon you got back to the bunker he locked himself into the room telling you he was tried and needed to sleep. He didn't give you a chance to offer to lay down with him. He just disappeared into the room door closed. 

That happen every night since then . You found yourself back in your room alone for the first time in a year since this thing between you and Dean got together.

You also noticed that dean was not as affection to you as he used to be. He wouldn't just suddenly come up and wrapped his arms around you or kiss you out of the blue for no reason. All the things you missed now. 

In fact when you tried to get near him or touch him he seem to withdraw. You knew that was what he was doing. But the question was why ?

You tried to talk with him but he always managed to get out of it or you were interrupting providing an escape. 

You finally had it one night when instead of joining you to watch a movie that you had just gotten . He decided to go out drinking . When he came back a couple hours later he was pretty drunk. 

"We have to talk Dean " You said "Not now wanna go to bed " he grunted and headed towards his room. You followed him part of you knew this wasn't a good time to have this discussion but you were frustrated.

" just leave me alone " he said walking into his room he tried to shut the door . But you stop it from closing . "What is going on with you " you said following him into the room.

"Nothing " he replied taking off his shirt and then sitting down on the bed to remove his boots. You tried not to stare or find yourself distracted. 

" Nothing my butt for weeks now you won't touch me or hardly look at me " won't let me sleep in the same bed as you " you said What is going on with you ." you said

" I know it got to something with when those demons grab you . " You said . You were startled and took a step back when Dean jumped to his feet " 

" I told you to leave it a lone .. Leave me alone ok " he said his voice growing louder.. You stared at him in shock he had never yelled at you before.

" I am just worried about you.. I miss you " you said softly .. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair turning his back on you 

" Then don't "he replied you frown "Don't what ?"? You asked He turned around to you his face emotionless. 

" Don't worry about me " he said .."Forget about me " he said You open your mouth to say something but nothing would come out . "Just leave ok " he said before turning around again .

You felt your heart breaking .. But you did as he asked and left. You shut the door behind you and that when the tears started falling you barely made it to your room and closed the door before you started sobbing. 

******************************************

Not able to sit around anymore you decided to get out and try to forget about the pain in your heart. 

Dean and Sam were at the table books and computers in front of them. " I am heading out " you said as you walked into the room "Don't wait up "you added refusing to look at Dean.

Sam cleared his throat glancing at his brother who was staring at his computer. But was tense . " Do you want some company " he asked .. You shook your head.

" I will be fine maybe I will find some tonight" you said jumping slightly when Dean stood up suddenly slamming his computer shut and walking out of the room. 

" he .. Will be fine .." Sam said after a moment of silence . " I am sure "you replied coolly . " do you want to talk about what is going on ?" he asked You sigh .

" Dean has made it clear he does not want me anymore " you said " I tried to help him but he push me away ." you said " I know when I am not wanted " you said

You took a deep breath to clear your mind .. " I don't think that .." Sam started to say but you didn't give him a chance.. 

"It ok . I am fine. " I will be back " you said hurried out the door before any more could be said.

**********************************************************

Leaving the bunker was the last thing you remember. When you woke up you were unable to move . You forced your eyes open and found yourself not in your room or in the bunker 

You didn't know where you were. But you were in pain .Once you became fully awake that when you became of the intense pain that was working it way all over your body .

You wanted to cry out but you couldn't it was like your voice was gone. The pain was getting worse . That when the voice began. They were taunting you telling you that you were going to die here no one would care. 

You tried to ignore them but with the pain it was impossible. Then they started to bring up dean . Taunting you with the fact that Dean didn't want you .. He never loved you .

You weren't sure how long it had been going on .But it felt like forever. 

Why wouldn't they just let you die already . You couldn't take it anymore hearing how worthless you were. Listening to Dean would never love you he wasn't even looking for you .

"Please just let me die " you thought and then suddenly everything stop the voice the pain . Then everything went dark and you fell into it

*******************************************************************

When you finally became aware of your surroundings you were warm and comfortable . You were almost afraid to open your eyes . But then you heard the voices.

"When will she wake up " you recognized that voice it was Dean. But why did he sounds so sad. " I am not sure Dean but I am sure she is going to be fine " that was Sam trying to comfort Dean. 

" we don't know what they did to her . Cas said that he healed most of the physical wounds but we don't know what she went though mentally . "Sam said.

You heard Dean sigh " I know I just want her alright .. Especially after everything that I said to her " he said " I didn't mean any of it " he said softly and you felt him take your hand into his.

" When I was taken they threaten her over and over in detail. " he said " I couldn't take it " I had to push her away if there was in hopes to keep her safe. " 

"They told me they would come for her " he said " I thought maybe if I wasn't around then she be ok" he said " you should have said something " Sam said

" I know believe me I know " Dean replied "she got hurt because of me ' he said

You couldn't take it anymore you shifted and slowly open your eyes . You were back in Dean's room in his bed .Sam was leaning against the wall and Dean in a chair next to the bed

"It not your fault " you said causing Dean's head to jerk up . Both him and Sam staring at you wide eyed. "Are you ok ?" Dean asked You tried to sit up but there was pain. 

Dean slid onto the bed sliding an arm around " Take it easy you were pretty bad when we found you . " he said . You sigh and relaxed into his arms.

"How did you find me " you asked "We finally got a demon to talk "Dean said and from there we had a little help from Cas. " Dean replied " I am so sorry " he said looking away from you.

You glanced at Sam who smiled and nodded before leaving the room shutting the door behind him. " you have nothing to be sorry about maybe except pushing me away ." you said 

He looked at you " I never meant what I said. " all I wanted to do was pull you closer " he said .. You leaned in and kissed him softly . " That all I wanted too " you replied when you pulled back

He smiled and drew you in for another kiss " I missed you " he said You deepened the kiss " I have missed this " you said as you continued to kiss him.

Dean moaned and pulled you closer and pulled you down on the bed . His hands wandering over your body . The kiss began to slow down and he pulled back to look down at you

He reached out and brushed some hair out of your face. " want to talk about it ?" he asked and you chuckled .. " yeah I know " He said with his own grin. 

You sigh " the pain was bad but what hurt the worst was how I kept hearing you would never love me or how I was not worthy of you " you said trying not to cry . 

Dean kissed you again " that is totally not true if there is anyone that not worthy it me " he said " and I do love you more than you can possible know." he said

" I almost lost you " he said "That is a feeling I never want to feel again " he said as he kissed you again and again until you began to forget what you two were talking about.

Dean tried to pull away " You need to rest " he said but you pulled him down for another heated kiss " I need you " you replied as you nipped at his bottom lip . He groaned and his arms tighten around you .. 

" Need you .. Want you " never want to let you go " he said as he started kissing down your neck . A hand slipping underneath your shirt.

" then you don't " you said as you pulled him even closer.


End file.
